monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lexi-Rose Salem
If Lexi-Rose was ever voiced by a celebrity it would be Avril Lavigne. Lexi-Rose Lydia Jade Elizabeth Victoria Salem is the daughter of a vampire and a witch. Personality Lexi-rose is a little mean and popular as in people know your name and is NOT in a clique. She is slightly friendly and nice when she wants to but a little bit of a troublemaker. And yes, she still qualifies herself as a misfit, and a rebel who doesn't need a cause. Relationships Romance Wow romance, Nosy! Well if you HAVE to know currently In a realationship, with some guy from middle earth, or more specifically, Esgaroth. (who is currently unknown). A wizard named Hextor Wands (TBA) has a major crush on her, she doesn't have the same feelings for him. Family Count Rhyan Salem- Father Countess Juliet Salem- Mother Cousin/Rose's child; Willow Magic Grandfather (dad's side): Raymond Bloodfang Grandmother (dad's side): Victoria Lydia Bloodfang Aunt/Juliet Salem and Lilly Veronica's Sister; Rose Iris Magic Aunt/Amber Boo's mom; Lilly Veronica Boo Uncle/Amber's Dad/Lilly Veronica's Husband; the Boogeyman, James Boo Cousin/Lilly Veronica and The Boogeyman's daughter; Amber Boo Uncle/Rhyan Salem's younger identical brother/Identical brother to Francesca Blood: Remus Salem Aunt/Rhyan Salem's younger identical sister/Identical sister to Remus Salem: Francesca Blood Cousin/Remus Salem's son: Harrison Salem Cousin/Harriet's big brother/Francesca Blood and Romulus Blood's son: Derek Blood Cousin/Derek's little sister/Francesca Blood and Romulus Blood's daughter: Harriet Blood Grandmother (mom's side); Elizabeth Broom Grandfather (mom's side): Marcus Broom Half cousins/Amber's half-sisters/Boogeyman's other children; Echo and Elise Mann, Lynx Mann, and Max Mann Other Cousin/Rose's child/Willows older sister; Kiki Magic Friends Lexi-Rose is friends with Phina Phix, Raven Greenleaf, Jenna Sila, Toralei Stripes, Venus McFlyTrap, Clawrissa Growl (TBA), Wilbra Robinson, Dandora, Alice Liddell, Piscine Merrow, Coralia Siren, Loulia, BeeBee, Cynthia Nightstar, JIlly Plunderman, Margie Crestle, Jamie B. Sullivan, and Marina Dracula. She doesn't seem to be bothered by Phina's constant questions or, Cynthia's gossiping, because as it says in her bio her best friends are awesome!!! Oh, and funny fact, she is friends with Toralei (What she's nice to Lexi-Rose!) but HATES Cleo. Enemies Lexi-Rose can't stand Raven Greenleafs crush, Dawson Claws, and Heath Burns who always gets in her way, not a fan of Cleo De Nile either due to her being her. Brianna Tiffany Stark and Angelica Parker, are also enemies of hers. Interests *Gore-een Day (Green Day) *Avril LaVine (Avril Lavigne) *Abbey Dusk (Abbey Dawn) *The Skin-sons (The Simpsons) Quotes * "yeah and while were at it we can jump off a cliff!" Sarcasm alert, quick call the police! '' * " Hey!" ''Talking to friends. '' * "I wasn't talking to you!" ''Yelling at people for being nosy. * "What do you mean it's not going to work I planned it so of course it will!" *"Theres this new-fangled thing called I don't care!" ' *" When I want your opinion I'll ask for it" *"Wow great idea!" ''Sarcasm alert, the sarcasm strikes back '' * "Sorry, don't care." * "Don't know, don't care." ''Expressing actual emotion, stay calm! * "Sorry, what?" * "First prize in get out!" * "Wow, great job!" Sarcastic Wars, The Sarcastic Menace * "You overlooked one teensy thing, We '''aren't friends, we don't even get along!" *"Did I hear _________?" Natuarlly eavesdropping on someone. *''"Hi, I'm Lexi-Rose Salem, what's your name?" ''Friendly introduction. *''"No, I really don't like him." ''Talking about Raven Greenleaf's crush. *"So you think witches go like abra-cadabra and poof? Well we don't!" *"Oh, shut up, already!" *"Never going to happen" *"Nope." *"Wow, great line." *"Hi, I'm Lexi-Rose Salem, I live not too far, and I saw you were moving in" Talking to Piscine Merrow for the first time. '' *"Yeah, 'hillarious."'' SW I, Sarcastic War 1 '' * "Get out!" * "Oh, hey Cameron." Talking to Cameron. * "I bring a whole brand-spanking new meaning to 'wicked witch'!" * "What did you just call me?" * "Oh, hi." * "Lingua Latina mortua est, non bene, verum esse:" Going on an on about how latin is still a language (in latin). * "You know what they say, nice guys finish last." Outfits Basic Lexi-Rose wears a green shirt with black and white tube sleeves underneath, her skirt is frayed at the bottom and the same green color. She has a earring with the number 1 on it. Her tall black boots have green and white stockings under it. DOTD (Dawn of the Dance) She wears a dark green dress with a brown belt at the waist, and that is covered with a grey jacket Schools Out Trivia/ Fun Facts * Has a rich father. * Doesn't really like Frankie Stein. * Loves rock music especially punk rock. * Thinks most everything is overrated. * Skater (as in skateboards). * Royal on her fathers side. * Slightly popular and outgoing because of music. * Loves pranks. * Her last name was inspired by Salem Saberhagen, The witch familiar from Sabrina the Teenage Witch * She is similar to Avril Lavigne. * Due to singing and such she ''is''' a show-off. * Tries not to curse. * Her father comes from a long line of vampire petigres. * Her birthday is May 14th. * Has a boyfriend. * Credit goes to PinkCuppy for the basic pic. * Thank you to all those who drew Lexi! 'Diary: 'TBA. Her History When she was 3,000 she went to be preschool and met Raven Greenleaf. ''More coming soon Origins Her father comes from a long line of vampire pedigrees from Tranyslvania, and her mother comes from Salem. Originally her Fathers last name was Bloodfang, but he changed it for some unknown reason. (More TBA) Family History (TBA) Gallery Lunaii lexi-Rose.png|Lunaii version New years contest lexi-rose salem.jpg|Lexi-Rose New years drawn by me Lexi-Rose Salem DOTD.jpg|Coffin Bean Lexi-Rose Salem coffin bean.jpg|Scary Tales, Robyn Hood Lexi-Rose Salem Gloom Beach.jpg|Gloom Beach Lexi-Rose Salem wave 1.jpg|Lexi-Rose Salem, basic. Margie Crestle.png|Her friend, Margie Crestle|link=Margie Crestle Jenna Sila.png|Her friend, Jenna Sila|link=Jenna Sila Jilly Plunderman.png|Her friend, Jilly Plunderman|link=Jilly Plunderman Marina Dracula.jpg|Her friend, Marina Dracula|link=Marina Dracula Coralia Siren.png|Her friend, Coralia Siren|link=Coralia Siren Violet Reaper, Lunaii Version.png|Her friend, Violet Reaper|link=Violet Reaper Scene 1.png|First scene of the movie she's in, (she's the ghoul in Green)|link=My Best Ghoulfriends (Monster High Movie) Raven Greenleaf original.jpg|Her friend, Raven Greenleaf|link=Raven Greenleaf Amberboo1.jpg|Her cousin, Amber Boo|link=Amber Boo Echo and Elise Mann.jpg|Her half-cousins, Echo and Elise Mann|link=Echo and Elise Mann Request-Wilbra.png|Her friend, Wilbra Robinson|link=Wilbra Robinson Lunaii Cameron.png|Her boyfriend, Cameron Von Fangington|link=Cameron Von Fangington Phi.png|Her friend, Phina Phix|link=Phina Phix Cynthia Nightstar.png|Her friend, Cynthia Nightstar|link=Cynthia Nightstar Piscine profile - singular.jpg|Her friend, Piscine Merrow|link=Piscine Merrow J.jpg|Her friends, Loulia & BeeBee|link=Loulia & BeeBee Alice.png|Her friend, Alice Liddell|link=Alice Liddell Ee.png|Her half-cousin, Lynx Mann|link=Lynx Mann Profile art - Venus McFlytrap.jpg|Her friend, Venus McFlyTrap Profile art - Toralei Stripe.jpg|Her friend, Toralei Brianna Stark.jpg|Her enemy; Brianna Stark Profile art - Cleo3 de Nile.jpg|Her enemy; Cleo De Nile CatBoyHotGhoul.png|Her enemy; Dawson Claws Lexi.jpg|Lexi-Rose Salem drawn by the cool Piplupgirl123 Lexi-RoseSalemPC14.png|Lexi-Rose Salem drawn by the awesome PinkCuppy14 Ffd.png|Lexi-Rose Salem drawn by Superlady01 Category:Females Category:Hybrid Category:Royalty Category:Lexi-Rose44's OC's Category:Witch Category:Vampire Category:Original Characters